Alguien soy yo
by GusGuschan
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy es un francés de 25 años, quien llega a España por una oferta de trabajo. En medio de situaciones difíciles, conoce a un español que dará a su vida un giro inesperado
1. Capítulo 1

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. **¡HE AQUÍ MI TERCERA HISTORIA!,** lo hago de una de las parejas que más me gustan (los que han leído mi segundo fic entenderán un poco) que es el FraIn.

Disclaimer (1): Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hima-papa quien es un amor al crear esto... pero, si lo fuera, haría más combinaciones de parejas que nadie XDDD

Disclaimer (2): La canción mencionada en este fic pertenece a su respectivo autor que mencionaré más abajo.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy es un chico de 25 años, que por una buena oportunidad de trabajo, decidió ir a España para obtener su ascenso tan merecido en una compañía de modas que se ubicaba en todo el país y su central de operaciones se encontraba al centro de la ciudad de Madrid. Su trabajo era ser el gerente general.

Como todos las mañanas, él se levanta a las 06:00 am para comenzar su arduo día, primero se baña con un extraño ritual de belleza, para después vestirse y preparar el desayuno, aquí es cuando se levanta su hermosa novia Alice Kirkland, quien decidió acompañarlo a España porque ella también recibió un trabajo junto con su novio.

-Buenos días, querida.- dice animadamente el francés, mientras le sirve su desayuno.

-Sí, buenos días Francis.- sonríe la inglesa, mientras toma su taza con té y la lleva a su boca.

Podríamos decir que su relación con la chica es bastante peculiar, porque ellos no son de esas parejas cariñosas y melosas, pero casi 3 años de relación confirmaban que debían estar juntos. Lo que la pequeña inglesa de 22 años no sabía, era que Francis hace mucho tiempo que está planeando pedirle matrimonio, aunque lo único que faltaba era el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Salimos a cenar esta noche?- preguntó un poco nervioso el francés.

-Claro, pero recuerda que hoy salgo tarde.- suspiró ella, mientras comía una tostada y fijaba su vista en el reloj colgado en la pared del comedor.- ¡Mierda, llegaré tarde al trabajo!- corrió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida, mientras su novio revisaba las noticias matutinas en el diario y bebía un sorbo de su café.

La verdad es que el francés a pesar de odiar que la inglesa casi no pasara tiempo con él, desde que tomó ese trabajo, la amaba demasiado como para objetar al respecto. Suspiró sonoramente y siguió revisando el periódico, cuando algo llamó completamente su atención, era un anuncio de una joyería que estaba en descuento.

"Genial, esta es mi oportunidad de comprar el anillo perfecto para mi Alice", pensó mientras arrancaba esa página y la guardaba en su bolsillo. En ese momento, apareció la inglesa, con su maletín de trabajo y las llaves del departamento que habían decidido comprar juntos.

-Me voy a trabajar.- murmuró con prisa, mientras abría la puerta y despedía al francés con la mano.

-Adiós querida, paso por ti a la oficina.- sonrió.

-Adiós.- le lanzó un beso y cerró la puerta.

Francis sonrió al aire y se levantó de la silla. Tomó la loza que ocupó en el desayuno y la lavó, luego se colocó su abrigo y salió del departamento directo a su trabajo.

Para la suerte del francés, su oficina quedaba a pasos de su departamento. Caminó hasta que se encontró con el edificio que en el piso 9 contenía su trabajo. Entró y saludó al guardia con una sonrisa, como lo hacía todos los días, subió al ascensor y marcó el 9. Cuando este abrió sus puertas, Francis salió y saludó a la recepcionista, una chica de cabellos cortos y pechos bastante grandes, su nombre era Katyusha.

-Buenos días, Kat.- sonrió.

-Sr. Bonnefoy, justo a tiempo.- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.- Lo están esperando para una reunión muy importante.- dijo, mientras le entregaba unos papeles, con los detalles de la reunión antes mencionada.

-Gracias, linda.- guiñó su ojo e ingresó a la sala de conferencias.

Adentro lo esperaba su jefe, Gilbert Beilschmidt, junto a otros inversionistas como Kiku Honda y Heracles Karpusi, todos dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Francis les sonrió de vuelta y se adentró, mientras los tres mencionados se levantaban.

-Caballeros, les doy la bienvenida a esta reunión.- hizo un ademán de sentarse, mientras encendía el notebook y lo conectaba con el proyector para iniciar su presentación previamente hecha.

-Bueno Bonnefoy-san, ¿qué tiene para mostrarnos?- dijo Kiku, mientras miraba la presentación proyectada.

-Honda-san, lo que tengo aquí son los ingresos de las tiendas que operan en España, como puede ver…- señaló con un puntero el gráfico puesto.- estos son los nuevos números, que comparados con los meses anteriores, han aumentado considerablemente.- sonrió y siguió su presentación, con mucha satisfacción por los resultados obtenidos.

-Se ven números muy buenos, si sigues así, quizás te ascendamos nuevamente.- soltó el griego, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

La reunión siguió su curso normal, hasta que terminó. Francis salió agotado de esta, porque a pesar de haberse preparado, los inversionistas podían ser muy duros.

-Buena reunión Bonnefoy.- murmuró Gilbert, mientras caminaba a su lado a la cafetería.

-Gracias jefe.- sonrió el francés, mientras suspiraba.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas jefe?- rió el alemán, con su risa peculiar.- Solo dime asombroso Gil.

-No puedo tratar así a mi superior.- murmuró afligido por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Tranquilo, mi asombrosa persona confía en que si te doy la mano, no me tomarás el brazo.- volvió a reír.

-Gracias, asombroso Gil.- como le costó decir la última frase, no por qué fuese un problema para él, sino que por qué no le gustaba tomarse libertades innecesarias con sus superiores.

-De hecho te quería pedir, Francis, si querías salir a beber conmigo algún día.- sonrió su jefe, mientras se preparaba un café cargado.

-Claro, pero hoy no puedo.- sonrió el francés, mientras recordaba la cena después del trabajo.- Saldré a cenar con mi novia y le pediré matrimonio.

-¡Oh!, felicidades para ti y para esa chica.- dijo alegremente el alemán.- Aún recuerdo cuando le pedí a Anya que se casara conmigo, es un día inolvidable para mí.

-Vaya, no sabía que usted era casado.- murmuró el francés, mientras se preparaba un café.

-Pues lo soy.- sonrió.- y ya te dije que dejaras de decirme "usted" o "jefe".

-Está bien, no sabía que eras casado Gilbert.- acotó nuevamente.

-Sí, algún día podremos ir con tu comprometida y mi esposa a cenar.- rió.

Así siguieron su charla hasta que se separaron para ir a sus respectivas oficinas. Francis ingresó a la suya y llamó a Katyusha para decirle que le buscara una secretaria o secretario personal, porque no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a ella, y esta lo obedeció inmediatamente.

Mientras respondía llamados de sus superiores y de las tiendas que necesitaban apoyo de alguna manera, llegó la hora de almuerzo. El francés decidió salir de la oficina, diciéndole a Kat que si alguien lo buscaba, le dijera que estaba almorzando. La verdad es que además de comer algo, también iría a comprar el anillo para su pequeña Alice.

En el camino para ir al restaurante que usualmente frecuenta para comer, se encuentra con un psíquico que por unos euros, le decía la fortuna a la gente. Francis se acercó al hombre y le pagó para que le leyera su futuro, quería saber cómo sería su vida con la inglesa.

-Señor, su vida prontamente dará un giro inesperado.- soltó, mientras el francés pensaba en la proposición.- La persona con la que cree que vivirá por siempre, se alejará en el momento menos esperado y es ahí cuando llegará el verdadero amor a su vida, a través de la música. Esta persona será muy alegre y lo ayudará a levantarse cuando más hundido esté.- lo miró serio.

-¿¡Qué!?- soltó este, sorprendido y perplejo. "¿Cómo que el verdadero amor llegará a mi vida?, pero si ya tengo a Alice", pensó mientras seguía su camino hacia el restaurante.

Una vez almorzó, tomó un taxi hacia la joyería. En el camino observaba la ciudad y suspiraba sonoramente, aún seguía en sus pensamientos las palabras del psíquico. Comenzó a cuestionarse su proposición a la inglesa, "¿es lo correcto?, ¿no será muy apresurado?, ¿dirá que sí?", esas dudas se fueron haciendo presentes a medida que se acercaba al edificio.

-Aquí es señor.- dijo el taxista, una vez llegó a la joyería.

-Gracias.- sonrió el francés, mientras le pagaba la carrera y bajaba del auto.

Miró por fuera la joyería, mientras la incertidumbre de su mente lo acechaba. "Ya basta de titubeos, me voy a casar con Alice, no voy a creer las palabras de ese psíquico" decidió finalmente e ingresó. Buscó entre muchos anillos el ideal para su amada, hasta que lo encontró, era de plata con pedrería azul. Hablo con el joven de la tienda y lo compró.

Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que mucha gente estaba reunida en un círculo y antes no había ni siquiera un alma cerca del lugar. Eso le llamó demasiado la atención y comenzó a caminar hacia el montón de gente y ahí se empezó a escuchar a un chico cantando y tocando la guitarra.

"Tú, no sabes quién soy yo

No sé quién eres tú

Ya somos dos

Alguien te quiere

Alguien te espera

Alguien te sueña

Y tú no sabes que soy yo…"

Fue ahí cuando pudo ver al responsable de que la gente estuviese reunida, un hombre de piel morena, ojos verdes, pelo castaño y una maravillosa voz.

"Alguien te piensa constantemente

Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró…"

En ese momento, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El moreno se quedó mirando al francés perplejo, como si le estuviese cantando a él. Sonrió y siguió con la canción.

"Alguien te amó

Y alguien soy yo

Alguien te amó

Alguien soy yo"

Cuando la letra terminó, siguió con los acordes de guitarra hasta que terminó la canción. Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir sonrientes, incluido el francés. De pronto, todos comenzaron a abandonar el círculo, obviamente dejando dinero en la pequeña taza que tenía el chico para recibir la limosna.

-Eres muy bueno.- soltó el francés, una vez la gente se dispersó completamente y siguió con su vida.

-Muchas gracias tío.- sonrió el hombre, que por el acento, deducía que era español.- Veo que es la primera vez que vienes por estas calles.

-Sí, es verdad.- sonrió el francés.- Pasaba por la joyería.

-Sí, me enteré de que habría una liquidación ahí.- sonrió.

-Pues, no te molesto más.- dijo el francés, mientras sacaba su billetera y buscaba dinero para darle al español.

-No es necesario que me des limosna, ya me iba.- sonrió y comenzó a guardar su guitarra.

-No me digas que no, quiero hacerlo.- sonrió y le lanzó un billete.- Espero que te vaya muy bien en la vida.

-Gracias tío rubio.- rió el español.- espero que a ti también, gracias por tu limosna.

-De nada.- sonrió el francés y veía como ese extraño hombre se iba.

Volvió a la oficina, aun pensando en la mirada de aquel sujeto. "¿Por qué se me quedó mirando directamente a los ojos, como si me dedicaba la canción que cantaba?", suspiró y se encontró con Kat.

-Querida, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de secretarios?- sonrió.

-Pues bien, hay muchos que buscan el puesto.- sonrió la chica.- Pero, no creo que ninguno califique.

-¡Oh vamos!, no creo que sea tan complejo ser secretario.- la miró el francés, mientras tomaba las llaves de su oficina y abría la puerta.

-Ser secretario no es complejo, ser su secretario sí.- rió la joven.

-¡Oye!- la miró algo molesto.

-Vamos, Sr. Bonnefoy, es una broma.- sonrió.

-No, ya has lastimado mis sentimientos como jefe.- dijo en un tono bastante dramático, mientras Kat se reía.

-Vamos, fue una pequeña broma.- murmuró la chica, mientras dejaba unas carpetas con los postulantes al puesto de secretario y otras con los gastos mensuales de las tiendas.

-Gracias por las carpetas y tranquila, puedes retirarte.- sonrió, mientras revisaba las carpetas con gastos mensuales.

-Gracias Sr. Bonnefoy.- sonrió y salió de la oficina del francés.

Este siguió revisando lo que Kat le había dejado, mientras pensaba en el discurso que le daría a Alice para pedirle matrimonio, en realidad estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no le prestó atención a la carpeta de postulantes al puesto de secretario. En fin, lo revisaría al día siguiente.

-Francis, puedes irte.- le dijo Gilbert, cuando se dio cuenta de que casi todos habían abandonado la oficina, menos el francés y él.

-Está bien, Gil.- comentó, mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Nos vemos mañana Francis.- sonrió el alemán.- Espero que te vaya excelente con tu novia.

-Gracias Gil.- sonrió de vuelta y se fue de camino hacia la oficina de la inglesa.

Mientras caminaba, colocó la radio y comenzó a escuchar la canción que estaba cantando el hombre de la guitarra que se encontró cerca de la joyería. Al finalizar, descubrió el nombre y el artista.

-Vaya, es buena.- pensó para sí mismo el francés.

En ese momento, le llega un mensaje de Alice diciendo que ella se tendría que quedar más tiempo en la oficina y que no la esperara afuera. Francis suspiró pesado, ya que estaba a un par de pasos de llegar, a lo que le mandó un mensaje de que estaba abajo y que la iba a esperar de todos modos. A los 3 minutos le llega un mensaje de la chica, diciendo "No es necesario que me esperes, ve por mientras al restaurante".

Francis comenzó a sospechar de la inglesa, ¿por qué no quería que ella se acercara a su oficina?, ¿por qué ella comenzó a salir tarde de repente? Sus dudas lo llevaron a levantarse del sillón donde se sentó y preguntarle al recepcionista si Alice Kirkland se encontraba en el edificio, a lo que este respondió que se había ido hace 30 minutos.

Eso lo dejo confundido y sorprendido, ¿por qué ella le iba a mentir de esa manera? Salió del edificio y camino al restaurante donde tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio. Cuando llegó, dijo que tenía una reservación especial y el mesero lo llevó a su mesa.

Pidió un jugo, mientras esperaba a la inglesa, preocupado. ¿Le habría pasado algo?, ¿estaría bien? Sus pensamientos se esfumaron un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico con el que se encontró en la joyería estaba frente a él, con su guitarra.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y ella es "Antonieta".- dijo señalando su guitarra.- y hoy tocaremos música varia para su entretención, espero les agrade.- sonrió y comenzó a tocar.

El francés sonrió ante la poca capacidad del español de colocarle nombre a las cosas y vio ingresar a la inglesa. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Llegaron a la mesa y miraron como cantaba el español.

-Canta bien, ¿no?- preguntó el francés, para romper un poco la tensión que había entre ellos.

-He escuchado mejores.- soltó seria ella.

-Amor, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- sonrió él, mientras le pedía al mesero que trajera una botella de Champagne para celebrar.

-Dime.

-Pues, desde hace mucho tiempo quiero hacer esto…- suspiró el francés.- Eres la persona que más tiempo me ha soportado y la persona a la que más he amado en la vida, querida.- sonrió. Se escuchó un "awww" de las personas que escuchaban atentas la propuesta.- Sé que tienes tu pasado y yo también, pero a mí no me interesa eso, prefiero pensar en mi futuro y entre mis planes estás tú.- fue ahí cuando él sacó el anillo de compromiso y se arrodilló frente a ella.- Alice Kirkland, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Francis… yo…- ese titubeo no le gustaba al francés, comenzó a estar nervioso, mientras ella lo miraba seria y cerraba la caja con el anillo.- Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no.- soltó finalmente.

Francis la quedó mirando anonadado, mientras ella tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba a la salida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de su rostro, las cuales secó rápidamente y sonrió a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, y entre ellas, al español de la guitarra.

-No hay nada que ver aquí.- soltó con la voz quebrada, mientras pagaba la cuenta y tomaba su chaqueta. Caminó hacia la salida, lentamente, mientras suspiraba y escuchaba los murmullos de la gente.

Mientras tanto, el español que observó toda la escena, suspiró y vio que al francés se le quedaba el anillo. Al principio lo miró serio, luego lo tomó y corrió a la salida, buscando al rubio de ojos azules con la mirada. Al no ver ningún rastro de él, volvió al restaurante y tomó su guitarra.

-Gracias por escuchar mi espectáculo, espero me busquen por las calles de la ciudad y disfruten de mi música, pero ahora debo irme.- murmuró el español y se fue.

Francis llegó al departamento que compartía con la inglesa y no vio nada de ella, al parecer no había regresado. Se alegraba de que no lo hiciera, así podía llorar tranquilo sin ver a la persona que provocaba sus lágrimas y su pena. A pesar de todas las cosas buenas que habían pasado ese día, el francés lo recordaría como el peor día de su vida, porque no tendría a Alice a su lado y quizás ella nunca más volvería a su vida. Aún no sabe el por qué lo rechazó, solo que hay un motivo y no importa cuánto cueste, lo va a averiguar.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir al respecto?, este fic se me ocurrió un día, lavando la loza (trastos, platos, etc...) Al ser mi primer FraIn como pareja principal, espero recibir muchas opiniones :3 Por lo demás, solo puedo decir que siempre me voy un poco del margen con personaje de Francia y no sé como me queda España, ya que nunca he recibido una opinión de él anteriormente XDDDDD en fin, no los aburro más con mis explicaciones torpes.

La canción de inspiración de este fic (y es por eso que el título hace honor a esta) es "Alguien soy yo" de Enrique Iglesias. De hecho esta es otra historia bizarra, que si quieren, les contaré más adelante.

Como siempre suelo decir, los reviews ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector. Espero que les gusten a los que son nuevos leyéndome y a los que han leído mis fics antes, espero que también les agrade :3

Sin más que decir, espero que sea bien recibido...

Au revoir~


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic (:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino no sería lo mismo e.e

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo era un hombre de 26 años, que lucía como un joven de 20. Alegre, cariñoso, siempre con la sonrisa más sincera en su rostro para subirte el ánimo, en fin son muchas las cosas que caracterizaban al español. Siempre lo veías en la calles, con su fiel "Antonieta", tocando éxitos del ayer y hoy, dándolo todo en lo que interpretaba.

Hablemos un poco de su vida personal, él no era una persona pobre y no buscaba pedir limosna, solo lo hacía para ser escuchado y poder ser un cantautor nacional, ese es el sueño que lo llevaba a las calles. La gente necia, que siempre lo veían, con ropa distinta y bien arreglada, comenzó a llamarlo "el vagabundo rico", porque siempre creyeron que él no trabajaba y que no tendría hogar.

Fuera de esa faceta de vago, se escondía un secreto, él vivía con su madre, una mujer que tenía buen vivir, pero lo único que la sacaba de sus estándares de vida era el joven con su guitarra.

-Antonio.- lo llamó ella, mientras tomaba a "Antonieta" de su espalda.

-Oye, ¿qué coño?- la miró molesto.

-Estoy cansada de que siempre malgastes tu tiempo, no me vas a convencer de que has logrado algo en 6 años de "arduo trabajo" en las calles.- murmuró molesta.- Te consigues un empleo decente y te devuelvo a Antonieta.

-Pero, mamá…- comenzó a excusarse el español, pero esta lo detuvo.

-Sin peros, aún vives en mi casa y debes acatar mis reglas.- lo miró molesta.

-Está bien, maldición.- suspiró resignado.- Mañana buscaré un empleo, por Dios.- comenzó a caminar a su habitación, serio.

Como le molestaba seguir viviendo con ella, pero no podía dejarla porque si quería cumplir su sueño, debía mantenerse en un lugar. No quería ser el vagabundo que todos creían.

-Me sangran hasta los cojones esta situación.- gritó molesto, mientras arrojaba su abrigo y de este salía una cajita que contenía un anillo de compromiso.

Antonio la tomó y la miró serio. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ir a dejarle al francés desconocido su sortija? Suspiró y comenzó a pensar "pobre sujeto, no creía que la chica podía decirle que no".

Comencemos a relatar ese día, extraño pero emocionante que tuvo el español. Se levantó temprano y se fue a las calles a tocar, como siempre. La mañana avanzó, primero fue a tocar a la estación, después a las calles y la finalizó en un restaurante. A un par de cuadras se encontró con Vladimir, su amigo el psíquico.

-Hola Vladi.- sonrió.

-Hey Antonio.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Quieres que te lea la fortuna?

-Claro.- se sentó frente a él y lo miró.

-Veamos, aquí dice que sin querer te vas a involucrar en una relación amorosa extraña, pero que ya tenía sus quiebres.- suspiró.- Te vas a enamorar de la persona que menos creías, porque te va a importar lo que le pase prontamente.- lo miró.- ¡Ah! Y esa persona es un extranjero.

-Ya estás divagando, ¿yo con un extranjero?- el español estaba bastante confundido, por lo general las predicciones de su amigo eran acertadas, pero no podía creer que llegaría una persona de otro país a moverle el piso.

-Sí, no creas que miento.- sonrió el psíquico.- Vas a tener problemas en casa con tu madre y te va a quitar algo muy importante… así podrás acercarte más a esta persona.

-¿Cómo que mi madre me va a quitar algo?- inquirí.

-Tranquilo, mientras cumplas con sus estándares, te lo devolverá.- guiñó su ojo y señaló la fila que tenía detrás.- Es todo lo que puedo ver ahora, si quieres saber más, tienes mi número o puedes buscarme donde siempre.

-Lo haré.- sonrió y se despidió con un ademan.

Siguió caminando, mientras pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho el joven psíquico. ¿Un extranjero?, pamplinas. No pasaría ni aunque Madrid se llenase de ellos. Se detuvo cerca de la joyería que estaba en descuento, ya que creyó que más gente pasaría por ahí y se dispuso a cantar "Alguien soy yo", de Enrique Iglesias, porque le dieron ganas de cantarla.

"Tú, no sabes quién soy yo

No sé quién eres tú

Y en realidad

Quien sabe que somos los dos…"

La gente comenzó a acercarse a él, mientras seguía tocando a Antonieta y cantaba con el corazón.

"Y yo, como un secuestrador

Te persigo por amor

Y aunque tú no sepas

Mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz

Y la clave de mi corazón…"

La canción siguió con el coro de los transeúntes cercanos, sobretodo de las mujeres, quienes estaban más que encantadas con la voz del chico. Después no hubo más interrupciones de las personas reunidas, hasta el segundo coro.

"Y en el fondo de mi vida,

No me queda otra salida

Que no seas tú…"

El español, después de eso hizo un pequeño solo de guitarra y volvió a cantar.

"Tú, no sabes quién soy yo

No sé quién eres tú

Ya somos dos…"

Comenzó a llenarse cada vez más, incluso le resultaba incomodo estar entre medio de toda esa gente, por lo que subió el escalón de una casa y siguió cantando.

"Alguien te quiere

Alguien te espera

Alguien te sueña

Y tú no sabes que soy yo

Alguien te piensa constantemente

Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró…"

En ese momento exacto, se dio cuenta de que un joven rubio, de ojos azules, con la mirada fija en él, sonreía mientras lo observaba… él no pudo desviar la mirada de aquel sujeto, aunque pareciera un psicópata al hacerlo. Siguió cantando hasta que la canción terminó. La gente, como siempre, dedujo que él hacía esto por dinero, por lo que pusieron billetes en una taza que se encontró mientras caminaba.

Antonio estaba a punto de irse, pero la voz de una persona lo detuvo.

-Eres bueno.- murmuró el hombre que estuvo mirando en la canción.

El español se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.- Muchas gracias tío.- dijo, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. Su cabellera rubia llamaba demasiado la atención, sus ojos azules eran como sumergirse en el mar, su barbita que le daba un toque masculino, estaba bien cuidada y recortada, su altura le era muy interesante y cuando habló, se percató de que su acento no era como el suyo, por lo que dedujo que era extranjero.- Veo que es la primera vez que vienes por estas calles.- murmuró sonriendo, para pasar desapercibido el análisis a cuerpo completo que le realizó con la mirada.

El francés obviamente le dijo que había pasado por la joyería y le intentó dar limosna, que aunque el español lo rechazara, este insistió en darle un poco de su dinero. Una vez que le dio el dinero, se fue caminando por las calles como siempre lo hacía.

Antonio se confundió por un momento, sabía que Vladimir iba a acertar, pero no que sería tan cercana la predicción. Comenzó a cuestionarse si el haber visto al francés fue su destino predicho por el psíquico o fue pura coincidencia.

Siguió caminando por las calles, hasta la noche, donde se cruzó con un restaurante donde había una "tocata en vivo". Ingresó y pidió que le dejaran tocar, obviamente los dueños no se negaron y se instaló en el escenario, ya que aún era temprano para que llegaran los demás que tocarían.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y ella es "Antonieta".- señaló su guitarra, aunque sabía que a nadie le interesaría el nombre de su amada chica.- Tocaremos música varia para su entretención, espero les guste.- sin hacerse esperar, comenzó a tocar.

Toda la gente lo miraba, de eso estaba consciente, pero a él no le importó porque su mirada se encontraba fija nuevamente en el francés que se encontró hace un rato. Se volvió a cuestionar si esto era su destino predicho o si fue una simple coincidencia, cuando de repente el hombre dirigió su mirada a la entrada. Sin dejar de tocar y de cantar, dirigió la mirada a una chica rubia, de lentes y bastante seria.

"Ya veo, tiene novia", pensó para sí mismo el español, mientras por acto reflejo, no dejaba de tocar la nota final de la canción que interpretaba en ese momento. Todo se volvió silencioso, porque la gente comenzó a mirar al rubio pedir matrimonio a la muchacha que tenía en frente.

-Pues, desde hace mucho tiempo quiero hacer esto…- suspiró el francés.- Eres la persona que más tiempo me ha soportado y la persona a la que más he amado en la vida, querida.- sonrió. Se escuchó un "awww" de las personas que escuchaban atentas la propuesta.- Sé que tienes tu pasado y yo también, pero a mí no me interesa eso, prefiero pensar en mi futuro y entre mis planes estás tú.- fue ahí cuando él sacó el anillo de compromiso y se arrodilló frente a ella.- Alice Kirkland, ¿te casarías conmigo?- el español también estaba bastante atento, sabía por la mirada de Alice que ella no iba a dar una respuesta afirmativa.

Cuando se negó y se fue del restaurante, el español miró al francés apenado. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba ver a la gente así. Se iba a acercar, cuando el francés comenzó a pagar la cuenta y se fue a paso lento del lugar. Se acercó a la mesa, mientras suspiraba y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado la caja.

-Mierda, estúpido francés.- corrió a la salida y lo buscó con la mirada.

"¿No será tan complicado verdad?, es solo seguir a la cabellera rubia elegante que parece de una chica", se dijo a sí mismo el español, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo encontraría y que no podía alejarse mucho del restaurante por Antonieta, regresó, tomó su guitarra, dio las gracias y se fue sin más.

Comenzó a divagar un poco por las calles, buscando el rastro del rubio, pero no lo encontró. Se cansó de seguir buscando y se fue a casa, ahí fue cuando tuvo la discusión con su madre y le quitó a Antonieta.

-En fin, mañana debo ir a las empresas para buscar empleo.- suspiró, mientras guardaba la caja de nuevo en su bolsillo y se colocaba su pijama.

Se durmió tranquilamente, mientras aún tenía en su mente lo que le había dicho Vladimir, lo que había pasado con el francés cuyo nombre desconocía, el rechazo de la pareja de este, y lo más importante, aun se seguía preguntando si todo era su destino o mera coincidencia. Se despertó a las 3:30 am, con bastante sed y bajó a la cocina a beber un sorbo de leche, mientras aun pensaba como devolverle el anillo al chico.

Había decidido en ese momento que lo mejor era buscarlo por toda Madrid si fuese necesario, mientras buscaba empleo. Subió nuevamente a su habitación y se volvió a dormir, aunque su convicción era distinta, estaba dispuesto a encontrar a ese rubio rechazado para entregarle lo que quizás le causaría dolor, pero que al fin y al cabo le pertenecía y obviamente, lo que más le afecta, recuperar a su hermosa Antonieta.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

Ahora podemos ver los pensamientos de Antonio y además, vimos algunas explicaciones de lo que pasará en capítulos posteriores (:

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector. De antemano, muchas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo y por leerlo (:

**kissbuch: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos (: me alegro mucho leer tu review (: por cierto, bienvenida a mis escritos, espero que te agraden y no te decepcionen en ningún momento e.e Aún no sabemos que pasará con Alice y Francis, pero se resolverá en los siguientes capítulos, así que espéralos con ansias.

**Atashi-sama: **El Ore-sama debía ser el jefe, en el otro fic lo dejé muy mal en el puesto social XDDD además, ahora tendremos una vista más privilegiada de Antonio y como ve realmente al tío rubio XDDDD en fin, espero te siga gustando :3

Sin más que decir, nos leemos la próxima semana...

Au revoir~


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia (:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hima-papa.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy, despertó al día siguiente y lo único que tenía en su mente era la pena de que su hermosa Alice le haya dicho que no. Suspiró al aire y caminó a la cocina, para ver si había regresado la inglesa, pero nada. Se bañó como siempre y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando se sentó en la mesa y vio que al otro lado no había nadie, vio por primera vez que la soledad lo sumergía en un pozo sin fondo.

-En este momento, estaría quejándose de que está atrasada.- bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

Simultáneamente, Antonio Fernández estaba despertando, refunfuñando por lo bajo por el hecho de que le quitaran a su nena.

-Tranquila Antonieta, te recuperaré más pronto de lo que piensas.- prometió, mientras se preparaba para buscar empleo.

Cuando el español bajó a desayunar, su madre lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días, hijo.- lo miro.

-Buenos días mamá.- suspiró y sonrió a la mujer.

El desayuno de la familia Fernández Carriedo fue muy ameno y con mucha conversación, a pesar de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido los dos por la forma de vida del joven Antonio.

Francis, por su parte, había recién salido de su departamento, camino a su trabajo. La verdad es que todo el humor del francés se había ido al piso después de esa noche, por lo que ni siquiera saludó al guardia, solo le dio un ademán y subió a su oficina. En esta, lo esperaba Katyusha con un montón de carpetas en sus brazos.

-Sr. Bonnefoy, buenos días.- sonrió la joven y se acercó.

-Si fuesen buenos.- suspiró el francés.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- comentó la joven, preocupada.

-Nada, querida.- murmuró con una media sonrisa, para dejar tranquila a la recepcionista.

-¿Está seguro?- la verdad es que nadie podía ignorar al francés, porque siempre llegaba alegre a trabajar y les era extraño verlo triste.

Seguro, de todas formas, no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo.- la miró tierno y entró a la oficina.- A propósito, ¿por qué tienes tantas carpetas?

-Porque estas carpetas son de los postulantes a su secretario.- sonrió.

-¿¡TANTAS PERSONAS!?- gritó sorprendido el francés, mientras Kat arrojaba las carpetas en su mesa.- Pero si ayer eran 5 y ahora son como 20.

-Bienvenido a la crisis económica.- rió la chica y lo dejó solo en su oficina, mientras él daba un vistazo.

El español, quien había salido hacía 30 minutos de su casa, estaba buscando desesperadamente el empleo que le permitiese recuperar a su bella Antonieta. Comenzó a caminar, mientras la gente que antes lo veía cantar, quedaba sorprendida al ver al joven con traje y corbata. Antonio, quien se daba cuenta de las miradas de la gente, sonreía y seguía caminando hacia la primera empresa a la que iba a preguntar si necesitaba un empleado en lo que sea. Esto no sería nada fácil para él, pero haría lo que sea para demostrarle a su madre que está equivocada en todo lo que piensa de él.

-Buenos días.- sonrió el joven español al recepcionista.- ¿Sabes si tu jefe busca un empleado?

-Lo siento señor, no se necesita nadie más en esta empresa.- dijo el recepcionista, mientras contestaba llamadas.

Ese fracaso lo vio en las primeras 10 empresas que fue a visitar. Agotado y decepcionado, comenzó a caminar por la calles. De repente, se encontró en el restaurante donde vio por última vez a ese francés desconocido e inmediatamente se acordó de que tenía su anillo. Entró y preguntó al dueño si había regresado por su sortija, pero este le dijo que no. Le dio las gracias y volvió a caminar hacia su siguiente entrevista de trabajo.

Francis, después de estar toda la mañana revisando las carpetas con los postulantes a ser su secretario, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y dio un sonoro suspiro. Ninguno de las personas que habían postulado para el cargo le agradaba y no es porque no fuesen bellas personas, pero necesitaba a alguien profesional y que se tomara el trabajo en serio.

-Sr. Bonnefoy.- Kat fue la encargada de interrumpir sus pensamientos.- El señor Gilbert lo está buscando.

-Gracias, querida Katyusha.- volvió a suspirar y caminó a la oficina de su superior. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que contestaran del otro lado.

-Pase.- una vez le dijo eso, abrió la puerta y se encontró a su jefe con un montón de papeleo en su escritorio.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar, Gilbert?- se acercó a escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero que tenía el alemán en su oficina.

-Si Francis.- sonrió.- Quería saber cómo te fue con la proposición ayer.

El francés miró hacia el horizonte, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza debido a la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

-Vaya, creo que no debí haber preguntado.- lo miró y sonrió.- ¿Estás bien?

-No, pero no dejaré que afecte mi rendimiento en el trabajo.- sonrió a medias, mientras recordaba la cara de su pequeña Alice, que a pesar de que no debería llamarla así, lo sigue haciendo.

-No me preocupa el trabajo ahora.- lo miró serio.- Quiero que estés bien, no porque tengas que rendir cuentas conmigo, sino que por tu propio bienestar.

-Pues yo…- suspiró nervioso. No sabía que responder a su preocupación.

-Si necesitas que te dé la tarde libre, no me importa.- el alemán puso su mano en el hombro del francés, en un gesto de apoyo y ánimo.

-Gracias, pero es mejor que haga mi trabajo.- sonrió a medias.- Tengo mucha faena aquí.

-Vaya, no llevas ni 2 meses aquí y ya estás hablando como un español.- rió su jefe.

Era la hora del almuerzo, el francés y el español estaban preocupados de llenar sus estómagos rápidamente para poder continuar con sus respectivos quehaceres. Antonio obviamente estaba bastante frustrado por lo difícil que ha sido conseguir empleo para él, mientras que Francis estaba frustrado porque aún no sabía nada de Alice.

El español pasó por un edificio que según él, debías tener unos 12 pisos de alto y preguntó si alguien necesitaba un empleado en lo que sea. El guardia le dijo que subiera al piso 9 y que hablase con Katyusha Braginskaya, que ella le ayudaría. Antonio, con la cara llena de felicidad, le agradeció al guardia y subió.

A los 5 minutos, llegó Francis al mismo edificio y esta vez saludó como es debido al guardia.

-Sr. Bonnefoy.- lo miró seriamente el hombre, que era rubio, de ojos azules, y muy fornido.

-Dime, Ludwig.- suspiró el francés.

-¿Está usted bien?- esa era la pregunta que todo el mundo le hacía, ¿qué no se daban cuenta por si solos, que tienen que estar preguntando?

-No Ludwig, pero no te preocupes.- siguió su camino y subió a su oficina.

El español, mientras tanto, estaba conversando con Katyusha sobre el empleo que tenía disponible en la empresa.

-Por favor, señorita.- la miró con ojos de cachorrito.- necesito el empleo.

-No puedo dártelo yo, lo siento.- lo miró compresiva ante su desesperación, pero ella no podía hacer nada.- Llena la ficha de postulación y espera a que el jefe te llame.

-¿No puedes intentar convencerlo?- siguió con la mirada de perrito, pero ella siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada.- sonrió.

-Vale, gracias.- se dio la vuelta al ascensor y vio al francés ahí. Francis por su parte no se había dado cuenta de que estaba el chico de la guitarra en la recepción de su oficina.

-Sr. Bonnefoy.- sonrió la recepcionista.- ¿Cómo estuvo su almuerzo?

-Igual que siempre, Kat.- levantó su mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos ojos verdes aceituna que le miraban sorprendido.- El chico de la guitarra.- susurró y caminó hacia su oficina.

-Pues, debería hacer un cambio en su rutina.- rió Kat, mientras Antonio seguía a ambos con la mirada.

Cuando Francis entró, le pidió a Kat que cerrara la puerta y se sentó en su sillón.

-¿Qué hace ese hombre en la recepción?- preguntó finalmente, porque había que admitir que le causaba mucha curiosidad que un vagabundo estuviese en su oficina.

-Es un joven que está buscando empleo.- dijo la joven Kat, mientras sonreía.

El francés comenzó a buscar de manera exagerada la razón del por qué un hombre que al parecer era feliz en la calle, estuviese buscando un empleo. Las ideas iban desde que le rompieron la guitarra y no podría comprar otra hasta que le seguía desde antes y era un acosador suyo. Suspiró y miró a la recepcionista.

-Déjalo pasar, le haré la entrevista ahora.- decidió para sacarse sus dudas con respecto a este extraño español.

-¿Está seguro?- la chica lo miraba seria.- Ni siquiera ha llenado una ficha de postulación.

-Tranquila, creo que es mejor conocer a la persona a tener que leer muchas fichas de "tengo la capacidad para hacer este trabajo", los conozca y me dé cuenta de que son unos verdaderos ineptos.- guiñó su ojo y la joven comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción.

En esta, el español esperaba a Katyusha para que le dejara hablar con el francés. Necesitaba devolverle su anillo y olvidarse de eso por ahora. No esperaba encontrarse con él ese día, estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Joven…- Katyusha lo miraba, mientras él se señalaba a sí mismo, indicando si lo estaba llamando a él, a lo que ella asintió.

-Dígame, Srta. Braginskaya.- sonrió.

-El jefe desea verlo, hará su entrevista hoy.- indicó con el dedo que debía seguirla, a lo que Antonio asintió y la siguió.

-Le advierto, joven…- ella se detuvo, ya que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, pero puedes decirme Antonio.- rió.

-Bueno, Antonio.- sonrió, mientras se detenía en la puerta.- El jefe no está pasando por un buen momento, así que no sé cuan duro será contigo.

-No importa, mientras me considere para el puesto, estaré bien.- sonrió.

Kat abrió la puerta, para encontrarse al francés esperando con la vista fija en esta, con cara de pocos amigos. Antonio tragó saliva y entró algo nervioso a la vista de ese hombre.

-Bueno, señor…- empezó a decir, pero Francis lo interrumpió.

-Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?- lo miró serio.

-Estoy buscando un empleo, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿y tenías que llegar a postular como mi secretario?- lo miró serio.- Empiezo a sospechar que eres mi acosador.

-¿Qué?- el español rió a carcajadas.- No tío, esto son solo coincidencias muy extrañas.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿por qué de un día para el otro dejaste la música?- siguió con su mirada fija, tenía que ser el jefe en vez del conocido, si es que se puede autodenominar así.

-No lo he dejado y nunca lo dejaré.- dijo con orgullo.- Es solo que por cosas de la vida, debí dejar el camino de la música de lado.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No sé, hasta que lo considere necesario.- el español no podía decir que estaba buscando un trabajo porque su madre le quito la guitarra y que en cuanto la volviera a tener en sus manos, iba a abandonarlo. Sería extraño.

-Ya veo.- suspiró el francés.- Dime, ¿tienes capacidad para ser mi secretario?

-Sí, además de que aprendo rápido y puedo ser muy servicial cuando me lo propongo.- sonrió.

-Tienes que tener más que capacidad mental, porque mi secretario debe moverse mucho dentro y fuera de la empresa.

-Entonces yo soy tu hombre.- rió Antonio.- No hay nadie que conozca mejor la ciudad que yo, 6 años recorriéndola son la prueba de eso.

-Entiendo.- el francés no podía dejar de mirar a ese extraño español que tenía en frente.- Te llamaré.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- lo miró serio.- Vamos tío extranjero, necesito el empleo y está bien difícil la cosa afuera.- suspiró.

-Ese no es mi problema, yo necesito entrevistar a otras 20 personas.- suspiró.- El hecho de que hayamos hablado un par de veces, no significa que te dé el trabajo en bandeja de plata.

-Vamos tío, no seas mala leche.- lo miró con los mismos ojos de cachorrito con los que miró a su recepcionista.

-Lo siento, debo hacer esas entrevistas.- lo miró serio y le señaló la puerta, esperando que se fuera rápidamente.

-Sí, si.- suspiró y se levantó.- Pero antes de que se me olvide…- buscó en sus bolsillos y le dejó la sortija en el escritorio.- Se te quedó esto ayer, sé que no quieres verlo, pero por último pide la devolución del dinero.

Francis miró directamente a los ojos del español, a lo que este sonrió animadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tomó la sortija y comenzó a recordar más vívidamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Podrías cerrar cuando te alejes?- dijo con un sollozo, que obviamente el español reconoció.

Antonio no era de las personas que dejaban solo a alguien que lo estaba pasando mal, así que cerró la puerta, pero no se retiró de la oficina del francés. Se acercó nuevamente a él y le abrazó con fuerza. Francis no sabía cómo reaccionar a la cercanía del chico de la guitarra.

-Sí quieres llorar, hazlo.- sonrió Antonio.- pero, no lo hagas solo.

-Yo…- Francis, nervioso, comenzó a llorar en el hombro de aquel hombre que le abrazaba con tanta familiaridad.- Debes creer que es ridículo que una persona llore con un desconocido, abrazándolo.- comenzó a decir el francés, mientras el español le consolaba.

-Descuida, no puedo dejarte así por la vida.- rió por lo bajo, para que el rubio no se percatara de ello.- Además, te ves tan mal, que es mejor que lo hagas conmigo que puedo darte ánimos a que lo hagas en tu casa, solo.

-Puede ser…- murmuró por lo bajo el francés, mientras sollozaba.- pero, es estúpido llorar contigo, puedo hacerlo con otras personas que realmente conozco.

-Pues conozcámonos.- dijo el español, tomando por sorpresa al hombre que abrazaba. Había que admitir que entre ambos había mucha curiosidad con respecto a la otra persona.- Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿y el tuyo?

-Yo…- el de los ojos azules levantó la vista, se secó las lágrimas y suspiró.- soy Francis Bonnefoy, encantado.- estrechó su mano, para finalizar esa improvisada presentación, a lo que Antonio le sonrió y le correspondió ese saludo.

Gilbert, quien entró sorpresivamente a la oficina del francés, se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio a esos dos hombres estrechando sus manos, uno sonriendo y el otro suspirando.

-Veo que conseguiste secretario.- soltó finalmente, haciendo que ambos lo miraran.

-Gilbert, verás.- Francis iba a aclarar ese pequeño mal entendido, pero Antonio quien vio una oportunidad, lo interrumpió.

-Sí, exacto.- sonrió.- Soy su nuevo secretario, empezaré inmediatamente a trabajar en la empresa, señor.

-Bien, yo soy el superior de Francis, Gilbert Beilschmidt.- sonrió y estrechó las manos con el español.- mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, sr. Beilschmidt.- rió Antonio.

-No me digas así, dime Gilbert.- rió el alemán junto con el castaño.

-Ustedes dos…- murmuró serio el francés.

-Recién va a trabajar y lo vas a regañar, que mal jefe eres Francis.- rió nuevamente su jefe, mientras este lo miraba seriamente.

-Yo entonces le pediré mis horarios a Katyusha.- sonrió el español y se despidió de ambos, mientras iba a la recepción.

Francis, quien estaba bastante molesto con el español, se sentó en su silla de cuero y miró a su superior con seriedad.

-Por favor, deje de contratar gente sin mi autorización.- lo miró seriamente.- Más si es gente que va a trabajar conmigo.

-Es que como vi que estaban estrechando sus manos, pensé que lo habías contratado.- sonrió como si nada el alemán.

-No es por eso que estrechábamos nuestras manos, yo…- el rubio suspiró serio. No podía decirle que estaba llorando en el trabajo y mucho menos, que eso era una presentación para "conocerse", así que prefirió mantener la farsa del contrato. Rayos, ¿cómo iba a rechazar a 20 personas sin motivo aparente?

-¿tú?- Gilbert interrumpió sus pensamientos, cosa que agradeció en ese momento.

-Yo lo pensaba contratar, pero no de inmediato.- suspiró Francis.

-¿Ves?- sonrió.- Te aliviané la carga.

-Sí que lo hiciste.- soltó algo sarcástico el francés.

Antonio, por su parte, estaba en la recepción contándole a Katyusha que había conseguido el empleo. La recepcionista estaba bastante sorprendida, por lo que las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Pues, con algo de suerte.- rió el español.- Te pediré el horario de trabajo y que me des todo lo que necesito para trabajar, por favor.

-Claro, todo está en el escritorio que está cerca de la puerta del Sr. Bonnefoy.- sonrió la joven y Antonio caminó al escritorio que señalaba.

La oficina que le fue otorgada al nuevo secretario, en este caso a Antonio, no era tan mala. Tenía mucho espacio, obviamente con muchas carpetas en el escritorio, una vista genial y un teléfono, cosas que necesitaría sí o sí para hacer cualquier cosa que el francés le mandara.

-Gracias Kat.- sonrió.

-De nada, joven Antonio.- rió ella, mientras sintió que llamaba y contestó.

En ese momento, apareció el francés cerca de la oficina del español y sonrió.

-Veo que te has instalado.- sonrió.- Me alegra saber eso, porque tu primer trabajo será rechazar a las 20 personas que debería haber entrevistado.

-Claro.- sonrió como idiota, mientras Francis colocaba las carpetas en su escritorio.

-Quiero también que me veas en cuanto termines, debo hacer que firmes tu contrato y debo señalarte tu labor.- suspiró y se encerró en su oficina. Para el rubio de ojos azules, tener al chico de la guitarra trabajando para él es bastante complejo, más aún si recuerda las palabras del psíquico.

-Así que Antonio, ¿tú eres quien debería enamorarme?- murmuró bajo y suspiró. No iba a rendirse con Alice, ella es quien tiene su corazón y por mucho que le haya rechazado, él no se cansará hasta tenerla de vuelta.

Cuando el español iba en su décima llamada, se dio un descanso bastante merecido. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y cerró los ojos. De las 10 llamadas que había hecho, 7 personas habían respondido con algún insulto o algo similar. Volvió a tomar el teléfono y siguió con sus llamadas.

Francis, por otro lado, también tenía llamadas urgentes que realizar, pero a las tiendas que habían bajado sus ventas en este mes. Todas estas le daban la misma explicación: "No podemos hacer mucho, esto se debe a la crisis". Suspiró serio y miró por la ventana, para relajarse.

-Sr. Bonnefoy.- su descanso fue interrumpido por el español.- Llevo 15 llamadas de las 20, las otras 5 me mandan a buzón de voz y prefiero llamar en otro momento.

-Está bien, gracias por eso Fernández.- suspiró el francés.

-¿En serio me vas a llamar así?- rió.- Prefiero que me llames Antonio, joder.

-Pues prefiero mantener la formalidad con mis empleados.- lo miró seriamente, mientas el español se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-En mi caso no me gusta ser formal con la gente, siempre me ha desagradado eso.- rió.- Por lo mismo, quiero que me llames Antonio.

-No lo haré, Fernández.- Francis era bastante obstinado cuando quería, con el único que no podía hacer eso es con Gilbert, quien sacaba su lado más amistoso y porque no se le podía decir mucho al jefe.

-Repite conmigo, Antonio…- siguió insistiendo el español.

-Fernández.- murmuró, algo molesto con la insistencia del castaño.

-Antonio.- sonrió.

-Fernández.

-Antonio.

-Fernández.

-Antonio.

El francés comenzó a enfurecer.- ANTONIO, ¿FELIZ?- gritó finalmente, para que lo dejara en paz.

-Sí, Francis.- rió.

-Que me pidas que te llame Antonio, no te da derecho a decirme Francis.- lo miró enfurecido. No perdía ni las peleas con Alice y este español en 5 segundos le gana una batalla. ¿Qué irónico, no?

-Vamos, no se me da la formalidad.- sonrió.- ¿Puedo?

-No.

-Vamos, Francis.

-Bonnefoy, quiero que me digas señor Bonnefoy.- murmuró serio.

-Está bien.- el que cayó fácilmente esta vez fue Antonio.- Sr. Bonnefoy.- dijo con tono burlesco.

-Bien, Antonio.- suspiró.- Esto es lo que necesito que hagas mientras trabajes conmigo.- lo miró y comenzó a explicarle sus deberes como el secretario.

Después de eso, dieron el horario de salida. Antonio, exhausto por el día que había tenido, se despidió de todos sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo a excepción de Francis, quien estaba algo ocupado en su oficina. Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y se topó con Gilbert.

-Buen trabajo, para ser tu primer día, fue muy bueno.- le felicitó.

-Gracias Gilbert.- sonrió.- Buen trabajo.

-Vaya, vaya.- rió con su risa peculiar el alemán.- Eres el primero que se toma las libertades de llamarme Gilbert en el primer día, me agrada.

-Gracias Gilbert.- siguió sonriendo.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, mi asombrosa persona no tiene nada que ocultar.- sonrió, señalándose a sí mismo.

-No es algo con respecto a ti, es más bien sobre mi jefe.- sonrió.- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo trabaja aquí?

-Pues hace 2 meses llegó, pero él trabajaba en Francia.- sonrió.- Créeme, hace su trabajo mejor que nadie, para tener 25 años.

-Vaya, es menor que yo.- rió.

-¿Eres mayor que Francis?- el alemán lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí, por un año.- sonrió.- ¿Por qué?, ¿pensaste qué era menor?

-Sí, de verdad pensé que tenías 20 años.- comenzó a analizar a Antonio de pies a cabeza, nada demostraba que tuviese la edad que dice, porque de apariencia lucía como un joven de 20 y por como actuaba, era mucho menor la cifra.

-Pues no, soy un artista del engaño.- bromeó, mientras reía por dentro por la manera en que el alemán le miraba.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- el encargado de interrumpir su charla fue Francis.

-Nada, Sr. Bonnefoy.- volvió a decir con un tono burlesco.- Le explicaba que era mayor que tú.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- el francés, al igual que el alemán, estaba bastante sorprendido ante esa confesión.

-Tengo 26 años, de verdad me están asustando sus reacciones.- rió nuevamente y bajaron por el ascensor los 3.

Mientras bajaban, discutían el problema de apariencias que tenía Antonio. Se sorprendieron demasiado, según el punto de vista del castaño. Una vez marcó el uno, bajaron, se despidieron del guardia (quien resultó ser el hermano de Gilbert, aunque lo mantienen en secreto, más bien, Ludwig lo hace) y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

Antonio, cuando llegó a su casa, le contó a su madre que tenía un empleo como secretario y le pidió que le devolviera a Antonieta. Ella se negó inmediatamente.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- la miró apenado.- Estoy trabajando, es lo que querías…

-Sí, pero si te la devuelvo, dejarás el empleo.- lo miró molesta.- Eres mi hijo, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

-Mamá, anda.- suspiró.- Te prometo que no dejaré mi trabajo si me devuelves a Antonieta.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás?- lo miró y suspiró.- En un mes más te devolveré a Antonieta, cuando crea que es cierto.

Antonio, sin protestar, se fue a su habitación. No tenía ganas de discutir nuevamente con su madre con respecto a su vida, estaba bastante agotado. Se colocó su pijama y sin siquiera comer algo, se acostó y durmió.

Francis, al contrario, llegó a su departamento también muy cansado, pero se acercó a la cocina para preparar algo rápido para comer. En cuanto entró, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, estaba Alice.

-Hola Francis.- dijo en cuanto lo miró y suspiró.- Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-Alice…- el francés la observó detenidamente y la abrazó, pero la inglesa lo apartó rápidamente de su cuerpo.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora, solo vine por mis cosas.- suspiró y caminó a la habitación, seguida por el rubio.

-Quiero una explicación, Alice…- suspiró.- Creo que me merezco saber por qué me rechazaste y por qué de repente te quieres alejar de mí.

-No es algo de lo que debamos hablar ahora.- lo miró seria.- Solo déjame ir tranquila, es lo mejor para los dos.

-No lo haré, eres mi Alice…- bajó la mirada.- Te quiero.

-Francis.- la inglesa, al ver a su ex conviviente de esa manera, apresuró más su marcha.

-Dime, ¿qué hice para que te alejaras de mí?- la voz del francés se quebraba por la tristeza y comenzó a sollozar.

-Tú no eres el culpable de esto.- murmuró seria la inglesa, mientras suspiraba.- Pues, te enterarás de todas maneras, así que no es algo que deba seguir ocultando…- tomó aire y le alzó la mirada.- Te engañé con otro hombre, y ahora me iré a vivir con él.

Aquella confesión fue como una patada en la entrepierna para el francés, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La inglesa aprovechó ese momento y se fue sin siquiera decir adiós.

Francis se quedó en su cama, llorando, pensando "¿cuándo Alice perdió el interés en mí?" Se le fue el apetito, ni siquiera quería quitarse el traje porque estaba demasiado cómodo llorando en esa posición. Las lágrimas cesaron cuando el rubio se quedó dormido, mientras las dos cosas que cruzaban su mente eran "¿por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo?" y "el chico de la guitarra, ¿él tiene algo que ver con esto?"

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?, las coincidencias de la vida, hizo que Antonio encontrara la oficina de Francis y que terminara trabajando como su secretario. Estaremos pendientes de lo que pase entre ellos (:

Como siempre digo, los reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector. Comentaré los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Atashi-sama: **dsadaslñklñkdsaklñdsakldaslñkdas ay, todos dudan de los poderes del psíquico XDDDDDDD espero que te guste este capítulo, que es más largo :3

**Natalia: **Debo aclarar de inmediato, que el capítulo 02 quería que quedara de esa manera porque quería mostrar las cosas desde el punto de vista del español... pero, aquí tienes un capítulo más complementario a la historia. Con respecto a Antonieta, pues hasta a mí me dio risa cuando coloqué ese nombre en el fic, porque siendo sincera, no soy buena poniendo nombres a las cosas XDDDDDDDDDDDDD en fin, espero te guste este capítulo.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.

Au revoir~


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí el capítulo 4 de esta historia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo uff... se desataría la 3° Guerra Mundial XDDD

* * *

Antonio había despertado después de un profundo sueño en el que el francés rechazado ahora era su jefe, solo que nada de esto era un sueño. Solo podemos decir que había pasado tres semanas después de que se "auto-contrató" y lo único que quería era dejarlo.

-Antonio, necesito que me hagas unas copias de estos contratos.- el dueño de esa orden fue Francis, el francés que había llegado hace tres meses a España a trabajar y dueño de esa enorme oficina a la cual tenía que ayudar.

-Si Francis.- sonrió como siempre, a pesar de estar exhausto.

-¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que me llames Sr. Bonnefoy?- murmuró molesto, mientras quitaba con cuidado sus cabellos rubios, que le impedían leer.

-Sí, señor Bonnefoy.- murmuró con sorna el español, como siempre lo hace.

Fue a la fotocopiadora, mientras Francis miraba como caminaba. Se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo hacía porque no podía despegar su mirada de la primera cosa que le atrajo del español que tenía como subordinado, su bello trasero. "Es que es perfecto, parece moldeado por el mismo Dios" se decía a sí mismo, mientras retomaba sus actividades.

En la máquina, Antonio suspiraba amargamente, desde que lo contrató solo ha sido malo con él… incluso lo había hecho arrodillarse para que le dijera "señor Bonnefoy", pero ¿quién era él para decirle que hiciera eso? Bueno, era su jefe y debía mantener su empleo para recuperar a Antonieta antes de que se llenara de polvo.

-Antonio.- la responsable de ese llamado era la recepcionista, Katyusha.

-Kat.- sonrió.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- se acomodó en la silla que estaba cerca, mirando fijamente al de los ojos verdes.

-Algo.- la miró.- pero nada que no pueda hacer.- dijo con la más amplia sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- soltó una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Harás algo esta noche?

El español la miró confundido, ya que no esperaba que le preguntara sobre sus planes.

-No creas que te invito a una cita.- rió.- Es que hoy es la junta de los trabajadores para beber, ya sabes.- sonrió.- ¿Vendrás?

-No puedo.- murmuró un poco apenado.- Hoy viene una amiga de Austria y me comprometí a buscarla en el aeropuerto.- sonrió.

-Descuida, para la próxima junta será.- sonrió la recepcionista, antes de levantarse de la silla y retomar sus actividades, pero se detuvo al escuchar las diferentes expresiones que comenzaron a hacerse visible en el noveno piso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el secretario, mientras sacaba las copias.

-Ha llegado.- murmuró seria.

-¿Quién?- preguntó obviamente confundido por la falta de información.

-Hola a todos.- se escuchó una tercera voz, proveniente de una mujer de cabellos castaños largos, ojos verdes, piel clara y curvilínea.

-Bienvenida, Elizabeta.- Kat la abrazó sonriente, mientras la mujer correspondía lentamente.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó una vez se separó y miró más de cerca al español.

-Antonio Fernández, el secretario del señor Bonnefoy.- sonrió.

-Puedo hablar por mí mismo, Kat.- rió el de piel morena.- Antonio, mucho gusto.- sonrió.

-Elizabeta Hérderváry.- sonrió la recién llegada.- Soy la asistente personal de Gilbert, de seguro has escuchado muchas cosas malas sobre mí.- rió.

-De hecho es la primera vez que me comentan sobre ti.- sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Ya veo.- sonrió.- No te preocupes, no era necesario hablar de mí.- rió para alivianar la situación.

-¡ANTONIO, LAS COPIAS!- se escuchó un grito de la oficina del francés.

-¡YA VOY!- gritó de vuelta y corrió, a pesar de estar hablando con las mujeres.

Mientras él corría desesperado, Katyusha y Elizabeta comenzaron a conversar sobre las cosas del viaje de la segunda. Había ido a Holanda a arreglar un asunto con un inversionista que solo sabía ser un amargado.

-Te tardaste.- lo regañó Francis en cuanto el español apareció por la puerta.

-Lo siento.- bajó la mirada y le entregó las copias.- ¿Necesita algo más, señor Bonnefoy?

-No, nada más.- suspiró y siguió viendo el papeleo que tenía en su mesa.

-Entonces me retiro.- sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta; pero lo detuvo un chasquido.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada.- murmuró serio.

El español volvió al escritorio del francés y se sentó frente a él.- ¿Vas a ir a la junta?

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo.- dijo instantáneamente. Su vida después del doble rechazo amoroso solo se había basado en trabajar hasta tarde y en las noches que se encontraba solo en su departamento, lloraba una y otra vez hasta dormir. -¿y tú?

-No iré porque hoy llega una amiga de Austria.- sonrió.- Así que debo ir a recogerla al aeropuerto.

-Pues bien.- Francis quitó sus lentes de lectura y se masajeo los ojos con suavidad.- ¿necesitas que te deje salir temprano?

-No es necesario.- mencionó rápidamente.

-Te iba a dar la tarde libre, pero veo que quieres trabajar.- sonrió sutilmente, mientras lo miraba con esos bellos pero cansados ojos azules.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario.- sonrió.

Después de esa pequeña charla, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la oficina de Antonio, por lo que Francis le mandó que fuese a contestar. Volvió a correr y obviamente, como era para su jefe, mandó la llamada a su teléfono.

Simultáneamente, apareció Gilbert en el ascensor, muy bien acompañado.

-Querida, no era necesario que me vinieras a ver al trabajo.- murmuró algo nervioso el alemán, mientras la mujer que lo acompañaba sonreía amablemente.

-Quería verte, además de que se te había quedado el almuerzo.- mencionó con preocupación.

-Siempre tan atenta, ¿quién pensaría que me ganas en boxeo?- rió el superior.

-Es que ser atenta no significa ser delicada.- rió.

La persona que acompaña al albino no es nada más ni nada menos que Anastasia Bragiskaya, su bellísima esposa. Alta, de cabellos rubios largos, ojos violáceos, atributos pronunciados y una amabilidad que la caracterizaba siempre, pero no se dejen llevar por ello, cuando era necesario ella podía ser muy amenazante.

-Señor Gilbert, justo a tiempo.- lo recibió la recepcionista, mientras miraba seria a la mujer del albino.- Honda-san y el señor Karpusi lo están esperando a usted y al señor Bonnefoy en la sala de conferencias.

-Gracias Kat.- sonrió y besó a los labios de su mujer.

La de los ojos violáceos se quedó en la sala de espera, mirando seriamente a la recepcionista.

-Vaya manera de recibirme, hermanita.- sonrió.

-Solo hago mi trabajo, Anya.- murmuró Katyusha, mientras buscaba algo en su computador.

-Sí, sé que lo haces perfectamente.- rió.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir en tu estúpido plan?

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando.- dirigió su mirada a Anya, quien la mantenía con firmeza.

-Sabes perfectamente, no te hagas la desentendida Katyusha Brangiskaya.- sonrió con sorna, mientras la recepcionista fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

-Pues hasta que logre mis cometidos.- le dirigió una mirada asesina.- Sé que algún día lograré que tu vida sea un desastre.

-Veamos cómo te resulta eso.- se levantó de la silla y caminó al ascensor.- Dile a Gil que estaré abajo, hablando con Lud.- y así se marchó.

Katyusha odiaba a su hermana, eso se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia, además de que ese sentimiento era mutuo. Para entender a estas chicas, debemos mencionar que cuando eran más jóvenes, sus padres tenían una preferencia clara hacia la chica del cabello rubio largo y no solo sus padres, claro, muchas personas se acercaban a ella buscando a Anya, pero nunca le tomó importancia hasta que ambas conocieron a Gilbert, quien fue el primero que las trató a las dos como si fuesen iguales, cosa que hizo que ambas se enamoraran perdidamente del albino, pero él escogió a la menor porque se había enamorado de su lado amenazante. Kat no se pudo reponer de ese duro golpe y planeo hacer que su hermana se separara del alemán, no importaba el costo.

Volviendo a la oficina, Francis Bonnefoy había hecho otra fabulosa presentación ante estos inversionistas que venían cada dos semanas a revisar los ingresos de las tiendas. Se despidieron amablemente y él volvió a su oficina, exhausto. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a masajear sus mejillas que estaban entumecidas de tanto sonreír forzadamente. "¿Cómo antes hacía esto más seguido y no me dolía nada?, ¿es que acaso he perdido la magia de sonreír?, ¿será que jamás podré hacerlo con honestidad?..." eran los pensamientos de este, mientras seguía masajeando y mirando por la ventana.

-Disculpa, Francis.- el encargado de interrumpir sus pensamientos y sus masajes fue el español.

-Estoy cansado de decirte que me digas señor Bonnefoy, por favor no me hagas repetirlo ahora.- murmuró cansado.

-¿Pasó algo?, ¿acaso la reunión fue mala?- obviamente Antonio no tenía la mayor idea de lo que pasaba cada vez que el alemán y el francés se encerraban con esos inversionistas, pero se le veía demasiado cansado.

-No, fue un éxito.-suspiró.- pero, el que me haya ido bien, no significa que no esté menos cansado.- lo miró y se acomodó frente a él.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a preguntarte si necesitas algo antes de que me vaya.- sonrió.- Además de que no tengo mucho tiempo, mi amiga llega a las 7:30 y son las…- comenzó a mirar su reloj, mientras Francis lo miraba serio.- Coño, son las 6:45.- maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Puedes irte, no necesito nada más.- el francés tomó una hoja y comenzó a leerla.

El español corrió rápidamente a su oficina y tomó con prisa su maletín, marchando al ascensor. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus compañeros, solo se adentró sin mirar atrás. Llegó al primer piso y siguió corriendo hasta que tomó un taxi. Le pidió que se fuera lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto, pero el taxista le mencionó que se tardaría por el tráfico.

Cuando llegó, estaba 15 minutos retrasado. Pagó al taxista, tomó su maletín y corrió rápidamente hacia la salida de pasajeros y ahí la divisó. Cabello castaño en una melena, piel clara, ojos verdes y una sonrisa felina le recibieron con cariño en un gran y apretado abrazo.

-Creí que ya no vendrías.- lo miró algo apenada.

-Lo siento, salí tarde del trabajo.- sonrió nervioso.- pero, aquí me tienes.

-Te había llamado al celular y no me contestaste.- suspiró.

-Qué extraño, no ha sonado en ningún momento.- comenzó a revisar su maletín y se dio cuenta de una realidad bastante preocupante, su teléfono móvil no se encontraba.- Mierda, joder.- comenzó a maldecir.- Me han robado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.- sonrió.- Vamos a mi departamento que queda cerca y llamamos.

-¿De qué servirá?- murmuró serio.- Ese tío seguramente ya debió haber quitado la memoria.

-Tranquilo, no sabes.- sonrió y comenzaron a caminar, mientras la chica lo tranquilizaba un poco.

En la oficina, se encontraba Francis aun trabajando, sabiendo que era el único dentro del noveno piso. Suspiró audiblemente y comenzó a apoyar su cabeza en sus manos, mientras pensaba nuevamente en Alice y con quién lo había engañado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por arrastrarse de esta manera, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía mucho cariño hacía ella.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar un teléfono con una canción española bastante pegajosa. El francés se sobresaltó y comenzó a buscar la fuente de ese sonido, para darse cuenta de que venía de la oficina del español. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?, no había nadie en la oficina y nadie había subido al noveno piso, ¿y si es un fantasma? El de los ojos azules se asustó y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la oficina, mientras esa canción aún sonaba, para darse cuenta de que al español se le había quedado el celular en la oficina.

-Pero, que idiota…- gruñó y justo se detuvo el sonido.

Tomó el aparato y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su escritorio, cuando la canción volvió a sonar, haciendo que el francés algo cansado, contestara y se lo llevara al oído, pero lo que no esperó fue las groserías del otro lado.

-¿Antonio?- comenzó a decir el francés una vez reconoció la voz y aun aguantando las groserías.- Antonio, soy Francis.- dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Francis?- murmuró, cuando el francés se reconoció.- ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?

-Saliste tan apurado de la oficina, que se te quedó en tu escritorio.- el francés tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y lo único que quería era darle un par de golpes al español.

-Lo siento.- soltó una pequeña carcajada, la que hizo que Francis se enojara más.

-Nada de "lo siento" aquí, dejaré tu teléfono en tu escritorio y el lunes podrás tenerlo.- iba a colgar, pero se detuvo con un "espera" desde el otro lado.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿No puedes venir a dejarlo a la casa de mi amiga?- pidió nervioso.

-No puedo, debo seguir trabajando.- murmuró serio.

-Por favor, no importa cuánto te tardes, estaré aquí.- sonrió para sí mismo.

Francis suspiró amargamente, pensando en que Antonio le había devuelto su anillo aunque se tardó en encontrarle, así que sería devolverle el favor.- Está bien, dame la dirección.

Antonio le dio la dirección de su amiga y agradeció que el francés fuese tan comprensivo con este problema. No es que no pudiera esperar al día lunes, pero es complicado cuando te llama mucha gente y esta comienza a creer que estás muerto solo porque no contestas el teléfono.

Francis colgó la llamada y siguió con lo suyo, mientras se distraía un poco al tener el teléfono de su subordinado en las manos. Lo tomó nuevamente y comenzó a revisar su contenido y se encontró con cosas muy interesantes. En la galería fotográfica, tenía muchas fotos de él cuando pequeño, de una mujer que dedujo que era su madre, de muchas chicas y de él tocando su guitarra, aunque eso le hizo recordar aquella primera vez que lo vio y lo maravilloso que era escucharlo tocar. Sonrió inconscientemente y siguió con el poco trabajo que le quedaba.

Simultáneamente, Antonio estaba sonriendo a la nada, mientras su amiga lo veía sonriente.

-¿Quién es Francis?- preguntó una vez que el español le prestó un poco de atención.

-Mi jefe.- sonrió algo nervioso.

-Vaya, si fuese una chica diría que te está empezando a gustar.- rió con la broma que había hecho, mientras que el español la miraba curioso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque estás sonriendo a la nada y estuviste así casi 5 minutos.- la miró curiosa.- No me digas que ahora te quedaste del otro lado.

-No, no…- se apresuró a decir.- es solo que lo conocí en situaciones algo complejas, de hecho su mujer le ha rechazado.- suspiró.- Yo no sé cómo es él, pero se le ve muy afectado y lo peor es que todo eso lo descarga conmigo.

-Esa es nueva.- lo miró preocupada.- a propósito, ¿cuándo empezaste a trabajar?

-Hace tres semanas, debo admitir.- comenzó a rascar su nuca, nervioso.

-¿y qué pasó con lo de "no dejaré la música, aunque nunca llegue a ser profesional"?, ¿acaso pasó algo grave?

-Pues, mi madre estaba cansada de que yo nunca trajera dinero a la casa, considerando mi edad y me quitó a Antonieta.- bajó la mirada.

-Así que la señora Isabel se cansó.- le colocó su mano en el hombro.- entiendo.

-Sí, eso fue.- sonrió resignado.- En una semana me devuelve a Antonieta, aunque creo que no dejaré mi empleo hasta que ella esté realmente satisfecha.

-Está bien.- sonrió,

En ese momento, suena el timbre y el español salió a la puerta, esperando que sea el francés con su teléfono. En la misma, se encontraba Francis con su bolso cruzado en su torso, su cabello suelto y un aire de cansancio.

-Francis.- sonrió Antonio y le miró nervioso.- lamento mucho haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.

-Descuida, no es necesario que te disculpes.- sonrió a medias.- Aquí tienes tu teléfono, espero no cometas estos descuidos nuevamente.- le entregó el aparato, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Espera, por favor.- el español se acercó corriendo y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.- Muchas gracias por venir.- sonrió.

El de los ojos azules quedó sorprendido con aquel gesto realizado por su subordinado, así que correspondió a su abrazo sonriendo a medias, mientras pensaba "qué bueno que lo hice".

-Chicos.- el abrazo fue interrumpido por la chica de la sonrisa felina.- ¿No quieren tomar un par de cervezas?

-No gracias, ahm…- el francés detuvo su frase, al desconocer el nombre de la chica.

-Soy Emma, mucho gusto.- sonrió la mujer, mirando a Antonio.

-Vamos Francis, quédate.- sonrió el español, mientras se colocaba al lado de su amiga.

El francés, ante la insistencia de ambos de que se quedara y al no saber llevar los momentos de presión, terminó aceptando. Entró al departamento de la chica, se acomodó en el sofá y miró como conversaban agradablemente, mientras él cerraba los ojos, cansado.

-No creo que sea para tanto, ¿verdad Francis?- preguntó Antonio, al ver que nadie lo incluía en la conversación.

-¿Ah?- preguntó desorientado.- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Hablábamos de las cosas extrañas que pasaban en la oficina.-rió.- Entre ellas, mi fastidioso jefe que me pide que sea formal con él, sabiendo que lo detesto.

-Oye…- murmuró molesto el francés, mientras el español reía a carcajadas.- no te molestaría tanto si hicieses lo que te digo, además sabes que es por un tema profesional.

-Pues sabes que no me rendiré hasta que me digas que puedo llamarte Francis en la oficina.- sonrió.- Todos me dejan llamarlos por sus nombres, excepto tú.

-Pues yo no soy todos, Antonio.- murmuró serio, mientras bebía un sorbo de la cerveza que le dio Emma.

-Claro que no, eres Francis Bonnefoy.- sonrió.- Eres mi jefe y uno de los más profesionales que conozco en esa oficina.- lo miró con profunda admiración, haciendo que el francés se sonrojara.

-Debo admitir que no lo soy tanto.- lo miró nervioso.- En Francia era conocido por hacer muchas huelgas, hasta porque se me caía un cabello.- rió nervioso.

-No me digas…- Antonio, sorprendido por lo que le había dicho su jefe, comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre su vida en Francia.

Emma mientras tanto, sonreía incomoda ya que estaban en su casa y no era parte de la conversación que ambos tenían. Se fue a la cocina, mientras escuchaba las risas, proveniente de sus invitados y se percató de un pequeño detalle, Antonio sonreía con más jovialidad que nunca.

-Ya veo, así que me mintió.- rió y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador.

Francis sonreía como nunca, mientras le contaba cosas sobre su vida en su país natal y Antonio escuchaba atentamente cada detalle entregado por el francés, pero más que concentrado en las cosas que decía, se concentró más en sus gestos, el brillo de sus ojos, como movía su boca para decir cada letra que debía pronunciar en una palabra, sus manos, en fin. Todo le llamaba la atención de sobremanera.

-Chicos, siento interrumpirlos…- la responsable de esa voz era la amiga del español.- pero, son las 12:30 am y se les hará más difícil encontrar un taxi de regreso a sus casas.

-Es verdad.- suspiró el francés ante la manera disimulada de decir que se fuera.- yo debería irme a casa, debo descansar.

-Vamos, te voy a dejar.- murmuró deprisa el español, dejando a ambos desconcertados.

-No es necesario Antonio, soy un hombre grande.- rió el francés y tomó sus cosas.

-Quiero hacerlo.- sonrió nervioso.

-No te preocupes, para dejarte más tranquilo te llamaré una vez esté en el edificio.- ofreció para tranquilizarlo.

-No quiero que me llames, quiero ir contigo.- dijo, muy convencido de su decisión.

-¿No planeabas quedarte con Emma?- el último as bajo la manga del francés para irse solo a casa.

-Es verdad.- suspiró y miró a Emma.- Para la próxima será.- sonrió resignado.

-Bien.- se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla y de Antonio con un ademán, pero este lo detuvo abrazándolo y besando sus mejillas, haciendo que el francés se sonrojara nuevamente.

Caminó hacia el ascensor, aun sorprendido de la cercanía que había tomado con el español, pensando que no le desagradaba y que era muy grata, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso… Estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar una manera de que Alice volviese con él, no quería recordar lo que había pasado con el psíquico y mucho menos, que Antonio podía ser la persona a la que se refería.

En el primer piso, se encontró inmediatamente con un taxi que no dudó en tomar, dándole la dirección de su departamento. Se acomodó en la ventanilla, mirando sonriente el edificio, mientras el auto avanzaba. Obviamente, el francés no se percató que en uno de los balcones, lo miraba el español.

-Me has mentido descaradamente, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.- le reprendió Emma en el ventanal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la miró sonriente.

-A ti te gusta el galo ese.- le miró desafiante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

-Quizás tengas razón.- sonrió, mientras el aire agitaba su cabello.

-Deja de actuar como el galán de una película y entra, debemos hablar demasiado sobre este nuevo romance que quizás tengas.- rió, haciendo que su amigo también lo hiciera y la siguiera hasta el salón principal.

En otro edificio, el francés entró a su pequeño departamento y dejó su bolso en el sillón. Se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras aún mantenía en mente lo que había pasado en la casa de la amiga de Antonio. Sonrió nervioso y caminó a su habitación, se quitó su ropa y se acomodó en la cama. A segundos de quedarse dormido, recordó que le había dicho al español que lo llamaría para avisarle que había llegado.

Tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje, mientras bostezaba. Se acomodó nuevamente en su lecho, ignorando por primera vez lo vacío que se sentía y se durmió sonriente, como hace mucho que no ocurría.

En el teléfono del español comenzó a sonar una canción, avisándole que había llegado un mensaje. Lo revisó y sonrió como si la vida dependiese de ello.

-Deduzco que es Francis.- comenzó a decir Emma, mientras lo molestaba.

-Sí.- la miró y sonrió.

"Llegué a casa hace unos 15 minutos, ahora estoy recostado en mi cama a punto de dormir pero no podía hacerlo sin avisarte que he llegado bien y que no tengo ningún rasguño :) Nos vemos en la oficina, Francis. PD: No quiero llegar y que me digas "Francis" como si nada, recuerda que soy tu jefe"

Releyó el mensaje una vez más, ahora con Emma a su lado y ella solo sonrió. Algo había cambiado en Antonio, además de sus gustos amorosos, su sonrisa transmitía más sentimientos que antes e incluso se puede decir que podría hacer lo que sea por mantenerse al lado de Francis.

"Buenas noches, señor Bonnefoy." Contestó en un mensaje y dejó el aparato a un lado, mientras miraba a Emma risueño.

Le gustaba, ya no podía negarlo. Le gustaba en serio, su amigo Vladimir no se equivocó con esa predicción, ahora solo le preocupaba una cosa "¿Francis sentirá lo mismo por mí o querrá volver con la inglesa de la otra vez?"

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir al respecto?, pues que Antonio se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo atraído a Francis e.e y la relación de las hermanas, pues me enteré de que Ucrania no se lleva bien con Rusia en la actualidad y eso me motivó a hacerlo así :3

Como siempre digo, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y tener una perspectiva del lector. ¡PERDÓN POR TARDARME EN PUBLICAR!, pero será así próximamente, espero no les moleste esperarme :3 Ahora a comentar los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Atashi-sama: **Me alegra saber que te haya gustado. Antonio es un pillo, no me gusta hacerlo muy inocente e.e y me alegra que te guste el rumbo de la historia.

**Natalia: **Perdón, haré que no sufra tanto, lo prometo XDDD Antonio es Antonio, sabes que lo amo XDDD Tranquila, si llega una inspiración, lo pondré e.e adsjkldasljkjkdalsjkldsajkdsa pero, veré que hago con tu petición :3

Sin más que opinar, espero que me perdonen por la ausencia.

Au revoir~


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí el capítulo 05 de esta historia :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hima-papa :3

* * *

Un día miércoles, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el secretario de uno de los jefes, comenzó a escuchar ruidos raros de la oficina del superior, Gilbert.

-Vamos Gil, quédate conmigo.- murmuró una segunda voz, que no reconoció.

-No, yo estoy con Anya y la quiero demasiado como para dejarla por ti.- gruñó furioso, al parecer con quien estaba en la oficina, lo había enfurecido de tal manera que hasta se le notaba en el tono de voz.

Dentro de esas cuatros paredes, su mano derecha y secretaria, Elizabeta Hérderváry, le confesaba a su jefe que se sentía completamente atraída hacia él y le pedía que dejara a la bella Anya, su esposa. El superior, se negó tantas veces, que la mujer se subió a su escritorio de manera coqueta y lo provocaba para llevarlo a la infidelidad.

-Dime que no me quieres, Gil.- lamió su oreja, haciendo que su jefe se estremeciera ante el contacto.

Antonio, al no escuchar nada, después de aquella discusión en esa oficina (la cual estaba cerca de la suya), decidió intervenir. Tocó la puerta de Gil y solo recibió el silencio como respuesta. Por lo general el superior siempre respondía, con su voz rasposa "pase", pero eso no impidió que se alejara. Entró y lo que vio fue algo completamente extraño, vio a la señorita Elizabeta sobre las piernas de su jefe, mientras se bajaba cada vez más el escote.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó el español, al ver semejante escena.

-No, de hecho llegas en el momento indicado.- sonrió tenso el alemán, que le pedía con los ojos a su secretaria que se alejara de él.

-De hecho Antonio, gracias a Dios que apareciste.- sonrió la mujer, alejándose de su jefe.- Espero que no comentes lo que acabas de ver.- guiñó su ojo y se encaminó a quién sabe dónde.

El español, quien no comprendía lo que acaba de pasar, cerró la puerta y miró al superior, quien estaba demasiado abatido sobre su escritorio.

-Antonio, yo…- comenzó a decir el alemán, pero el subordinado sonrió.- no creas que he engañado a Anya, de hecho ni siquiera me agrada esa horrible mujer.- suspiró.

-Gil, no importa.- colocó la mano sobre el hombro del jefe de su jefe.- No sé lo que sucede entre Eli y tú, ni me interesa.- sonrió.- No soy quién para meterme en tu vida.

-A mí sí me importa.- bajó la mirada.- Esa loca, apareció en mi oficina como siempre y comenzó con este escándalo.

-Tranquilo, nadie más que tú, ella y yo lo sabemos, y honestamente, yo te creo.- sonrió el español, para subir el ánimo del hombre que tenía al frente.

-Tengo miedo de que Anya crea que he sido infiel y me deje, yo de verdad le quiero.- sonrió a medias.- No confió en Elizabeta, de hecho sino hiciese bien su trabajo, la habría despedido hace mucho.

Antonio, al ver al superior tan destruido, comenzó a pensar en una manera de ayudarlo. A pesar de llevar un mes trabajando en esa empresa, se había encariñado de muchas personas, incluida el alemán. De pronto, una idea vino a su cabeza, pero había un problema para llevarla a cabo.

-¿Y si cambiamos de lugar a Elizabeta y yo me quedo como tu secretario?- dijo, haciendo que Gilbert le mirara alegre.

-¿Harías eso por mi asombrosa persona?- murmuró con una sonrisa más confiada en el rostro, mientras miraba al español como si fuese un ángel.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- rió, haciendo que el alemán también lo hiciera y le abrazara con fuerza.

-Eres un ángel, Antonio.- sonrió y lo miró.- Déjame hablar con Francis sobre tu cambio.

-Está bien.- al mencionar el nombre de su jefe, el español suspiró disimuladamente, para luego volver a su sonrisa alegre.

El único problema que había era que él no quería alejarse mucho del francés al cual tenía que ayudar. Su actual jefe, Francis Bonnefoy, podrá ser muchas cosas, estricto, responsable, honesto e incluso molesto en algunos momentos, pero cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre o estaba frente a él, el español se sentía extraño. Desde que descubrió que quizás se sentía atraído hacia el rubio, había tratado de actuar como siempre, pero mientras nadie lo veía, reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos.

Al salir de la oficina de Gilbert, a almorzar, divisó al rubio quien hacía una mueca de cansancio. Trató de no concentrarse en él, pero le fue algo casi imposible.

-Antonio, ¿vas a comer?- murmuró el francés, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, iré al casino a calentar mi almuerzo.- sonrió el español, entrando a su oficina.

-Ya veo.- Francis lo miró curioso.- Bueno, si vuelves antes de que yo lo haga y me buscan, diles que estoy almorzando.- sonrió y le dio un ademán de despedida, pero el español se quedó algo nervioso al ver la sonrisa de su jefe.

-Me ha sonreído.- sonrió alegre.- Joder, me ha sonreído.- sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de brillo, mirando hacia la puerta donde había estado el francés unos segundos atrás.

Tomó su comida y caminó hacia el casino que se ubicaba un piso más arriba que su oficina, pero al llegar al ascensor, se dio cuenta de que Katyusha, la recepcionista, estaba hablando con Elizabeta.

-¿Cómo va el plan?- murmuró seria, mientras miraba a la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Hubiese resultado, de no ser porque Antonio se metió en el momento en el que caía.- suspiró frustrada la secretaria.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró frustrada la recepcionista.

-Pero, descuida…- sonrió malévolamente Elizabeta.- tengo un plan y podemos usar este desvió como un beneficio.

-¿Tú crees eso posible?- la miró Kat y lamió sus labios.

-Todo es posible.- la secretaria comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

En ese momento, Antonio estaba frunciendo el ceño molesto. ¿Qué es lo que planeaban aquellas mujeres?, ¿por qué lo ocuparían a él como parte de ello?, ¿qué es lo que quieren conseguir? Se acercó al ascensor, mientras Kat recuperaba su máscara de mujer dulce que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-Antonio.- sonrió.

-Katyusha.- la miró sonriente, pero fue una sonrisa de cortesía.

-¿Vas a comer?- preguntó arreglando su cabello.

-Sí.- en ese momento, el ascensor llegó al piso y sonrió.- Nos vemos después.

-Está bien.- le despidió con un ademán, mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y recuperaba el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar al casino, calentó su comida, pero había perdido su apetito. Suspiró, ¿en qué lo querían meter esas mujeres? Mientras más pensaba en la charla, menos explicaciones encontraba. Apenas tocaba la comida con su tenedor, con suerte se llevaba bocados a la boca y lo único que pensaba era como detenerlas.

El resto del día fue de lo más normal, incluso conversó con Eli y con Kat, para aparentar que no sabía nada. Al finalizar la jornada laboral, mientras guardaba sus cosas, apareció su jefe.

-Así que serás secretario de Gil.- sonrió el francés, mientras se quitaba sus lentes de lectura.- Deduzco que debes estar feliz.

-Aunque no lo creas, extrañaré tus órdenes.- rió el español, nervioso.

-Bien, creo que me divertiré con Elizabeta.- el francés guiñó su ojo, haciendo que Antonio lo mirara.

-Pues, yo estaré más ocupado, pero será mejor para mí.- el subordinado comenzó a acercarse a su jefe, con su bolso.- Nos vemos mañana, espero que ahora me dejes decirte Francis.

-No cuentes con ello, nadie me dice así.- volvió a despedir al español con un ademán, pero esta vez, Antonio no volteó.

Al llegar a su casa, la señora Isabel Carriedo lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones, pero la que más destacaban eran la alegría y la preocupación.

-Antonio, te tengo una sorpresa.- sonrió y le entregó a Antonieta, haciendo que su hijo olvidara todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado ese día.

-Nena.- sonrió y tocó, como no había hecho en ese mes que pasó en las manos de su madre.- Gracias mamá.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No mamá, iré a la cama.- sonrió Antonio.- Me ascendieron a secretario del superior, así que debo estar temprano en la oficina.

-Me alegro, cariño.- su madre besó su frente.

-Buenas noches, mamá.- sonrió y subió las escaleras, hacia su habitación. En ella, se quedó pensando en muchas cosas, pero lo que más reflexionó fue la extraña charla entre esas mujeres.

El resto de los días pasaron sin novedades, incluso Antonio formó parte de una reunión con los inversionistas Kiku Honda y Heracles Karpusi, viendo por primera vez al francés hacer su trabajo. La admiración del español aumentaba a medida que el gerente hablaba, pero al finalizar, tuvo que dirigirse con Gilbert hacia la oficina del alemán, para hablar sobre otras cosas.

El fin de semana llegó, el español como era costumbre, se despertó tarde el día sábado, tomó desayuno con su madre y tocó la guitarra toda la mañana. A la hora del almuerzo, comió una deliciosa paella que había preparado la mujer y luego tomó una siesta. Al despertar, se vistió y salió a caminar por las calles con la guitarra, como hacía mucho que no había hecho. Volvió a tocar para la gente, mientras recibía la limosna que le daban, ya que creían que era un vagabundo.

-Muchas gracias, señores.- sonrió alegre. Como extrañaba esta vida.

-Algún día vas a tener que aclarar que no eres un vagabundo.- murmuró una voz conocida, en un extraño acento.

-No es mi culpa que la gente crea cosas que no son verdad.- dijo el español a la voz desconocida que estaba detrás de él. Al voltear, vio unos ojos azules intensos que lo miraban sonriente.

-Pero, al menos deberías decirles que no vives en la calle.- sonrió el responsable de la voz.- ¿o me equivoco?

-Francis.- el español sonrió al ver su figura, pero los extraños sentimientos volvieron a estar presentes.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caminaba, para pasar la tarde.- comenzó a caminar, haciendo que el español lo siguiera.

-Entiendo.- sonrió el de los ojos verdes.

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo.- lo miró y luego miró que había un bar cerca.- ¿Quieres ir a beber?

Antonio miró a su ex jefe alegre, ni en sus más extraños sueños (no es que soñara con el francés, es solo una expresión) pensó en que este caballero le invitaría una copa. Asintió sin pensarlo y caminaron juntos a ese bar.

-¿Qué quieres beber?- preguntó Francis, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Hoy yo invito.

-Te advierto tío, que bebo mucho.- sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no me decías tío.- rió el rubio, mientras el cantinero se acercaba a ellos.- Quiero un vaso de su mejor licor.- sonrió.

-Claro ¿y su acompañante, qué desea?- murmuró el cantinero, mientras miraba al español.

-Lo mismo que él.- sonrió, mientras veía como se alejaba el hombre.

-Vaya, yo pensé que ibas a pedir algo que conocieras y yo no.- rió el francés, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la barra.

-No, en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de beber.- suspiró el español.

-¿Sucede algo?- por primera vez desde que se conocen, la pregunta fue hecha por Francis.

-Nada, es solo que no bebo con mucha frecuencia, por eso cuando lo hago, bebo demasiado.- rió, pero no era una risa de alegría.

-Ya veo.- sonrió el francés, mientras veía su vaso de licor en la barra.

Comenzaron a beber, mientras comentaban cosas del trabajo y luego se contaron anécdotas del pasado. A Francis le agradaba hablar con su subordinado, porque siempre se reía y le alegraba verlo y a Antonio le agradaba hablar con su jefe, porque se divertía demasiado con las historias que contaba.

De pronto, sintieron que la puerta se abría y el español vio a una pareja, pero al francés se le desfiguró completamente la cara. Era Alice, con su nuevo novio, un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos azules opacados por unos lentes, una sonrisa alegre y vestía una camiseta con jeans. Antonio, al darse cuenta de que el francés estaba mal, colocó su mano en el hombro, para darle ánimos.

-¿Es la mujer del restaurante?- preguntó el español, pero el francés no le prestó atención. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los recién llegados.

-Hola Alice.- sonrió con tristeza, pero de una manera extraordinaria, supo disimularlo.

-Francis.- la inglesa estaba bastante sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a su ex pareja en aquel lugar.- Ha pasado un tiempo.

-Un mes, para ser exactos.- miró al hombre que la acompañaba.- ¿él es tu nueva pareja?

-No sé si llamarlo así.- murmuró Alice incómoda, pero su amante la miró molesto.

-Oye, pensé que ya somos una pareja.- hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.- Por cierto, ¿quién es él?

-Ahm…- la mujer inhaló y exhalo, incómoda.- Alfred, él es Francis Bonnefoy.

-¿Tú eres el idiota que la dejó?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras el francés suspiraba.

-Así que le dijiste que te había dejado, pero que conveniente.- sonrió a medias.- Bien, te equivocas.

-No creo que me equivoque, pareces ser de esa clase de idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen a lado, hasta que lo pierden.- lo miró Alfred, haciendo que Alice se tensara.

Mientras esta charla seguía, el español miraba al francés apenado. Así que no se había olvidado de la chica, pero que idiota incluso era al pensar que quizás se iba a fijar en alguien como él, no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Suspiró y se acercó a ellos, preparando una manera de salvar a Francis, quién iba a comenzar a pelear con el otro chico.

-Francis, ¿nos vamos?- murmuró alegre, mientras miraba a la pareja.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la chica, al darse cuenta de que Francis se detuvo y lo miró con una sonrisa apenada.

-Él es Antonio, el chico que tocó en el restaurante cuando te dejé.- abrazó al español y lo acercó a su cuerpo, incluso comenzó a besar sus mejillas.

-Francis, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Antonio se notaba algo incómodo, pero no se apartó.

-Te abrazo, ¿qué creías que hacia tontito?- rió, mientras tomaba la mano del cantante.- La razón para dejar a Alice es para estar con él.

La inglesa, su pareja y el español quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa declaración. Alice se sentía culpable de llevar a cabo aún esa farsa, Alfred no entendía un carajo lo que sucedía y Antonio solo miraba al francés entre apenado y alegre.

-¿Así que me engañaste todo este tiempo?- gruñó la chica y tomó el brazo de su pareja.- Ven Alfred, nos vamos.

-¿No quieres que lo golpee un poco por idiota?- preguntó el chico, llevándose un beso de la inglesa.

-No, solo vámonos y no me hagas repetir eso.- gruñó y ambos se marcharon.

Antonio miró la escena con cara de póquer, mientras Francis suspiraba y se sentaba nuevamente. El español lo imitó, aunque estaba realmente incómodo.

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- preguntó cuándo ya no pudo más, la duda lo estaba superando.

-Perdóname.- suspiró el francés.- Fue un momento donde no sabía qué hacer y te utilicé de manera desesperada.

-Por mi está bien, pero avísame para sonar más convincente.- rió el español, haciendo que el que quedara boquiabierto ahora fuese su jefe.

Al principio se quedó mirando confundido a su subordinado, pero su risa era tan contagiosa que comenzó a reír con él. Se sentaron nuevamente y siguieron conversando como si el encuentro con la ex del jefe no hubiese ocurrido. Después, con unas copas de más, Francis ofreció llevar al español a su casa, pero él insistió en que estaba bien.

-Te digo que por mí no hay problema, déjame llevarte a tu casa.- murmuró preocupado el francés.

-Estoy bien.- dijo un muy ebrio Antonio.- No es necesario que me lleves a casa.

-Vamos, mira cómo estás.- suspiró.- Déjame llevarte a casa.

-Si estás tan preocupado por mí, llévame a tu casa.- susurró en su oído, haciendo que el francés se sonrojara.

-¿Acaso no vez lo inconsciente que estás en este momento?- gruñó, pero hizo lo que el español le pidió.

No es que Francis quisiera que algo pasara en su departamento, solo lo hacía porque realmente estaba preocupado por ese chico más grande que él, aunque sea un año. Al llegar a su departamento, sentó al español en el sofá y suspiró audiblemente.

-Sí que eres pesado.- dijo, pero lo único que ganó fue una risa del español.

-No pensé que realmente me traerías aquí.- sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá.

-Sabes, ni yo me lo creo.- suspiró el francés.- Por cierto, gracias por salvarme cuando me encontré a Alice.- sonrió a medias.

-Olvídate de ella un momento, no es el único amor que tendrás en la vida.- el tono utilizado por el español dejó confundido a Francis. Era una mezcla extraña de celos y apoyo, pensó mientras se acercaba al balcón de su edificio y miraba como la ciudad se mantenía despierta solamente con las luces de las calles.

Antonio miró a su jefe y suspiró. Se acercó a él (no estaba del todo ebrio, aún era consciente de sus acciones) y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Qué piensas?- sonrió.

-En que te debo mucho, a pesar de que nos conocemos hace tan poco.- sonrió a medias.- No cualquiera se pasaría como alguien interesado románticamente en mí, créeme.

-Pero, como me dijiste una vez y esta vez lo utilizaré en tu contra, yo soy como el resto~- el español estaba demasiado cerca del francés, a tal punto de sentir su respiración.

-En eso tienes razón, tú no eres como el resto.- suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que el español también sonriera.- Vamos, déjame llevarte a la habitación.

-Eso suena mal.- rió, haciendo que el francés pensara otra vez lo que dijo y obteniendo una pequeña risa.

-Para que te recuestes, tonto.- sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

-Tonto es el que hace tonterías.- el español estaba más feliz que nunca, algo que el francés no parecía notar.

Al llegar a la habitación de Francis, ya que era la única habitación que había en el departamento, dejó que se acomodara en la cama y lo miró seriamente.

-Iré a dormir al sillón, por si necesitas algo.- "genial, tendré que dormir en el sillón, mañana me dolerá el cuello", pensó mientras inconscientemente dirigía su mano a esa zona.

-No es necesario, la cama es amplia.- sonrió alegre, sin un ápice de picardía.- Duerme conmigo.

El francés miró con los ojos abiertos al español. Al principio iba a rechazar esa oferta, pero sabía que él insistiría. Pensó en mil y unas formas de evitar eso, pero sabía que iba a conseguir de alguna manera u otra que estuviese a su lado.

-Si te incomoda, yo puedo ir al sillón.- murmuró preocupado el español, haciendo que el francés lo mirara sonrojado.

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo esta noche.- suspiró.

-Vamos Francis, no es como si quisiera que me hagas cariño y otras cosas.- rió el español, haciendo que el francés lo mirara incómodo.- Tómalo como una prevención a tu dolor de cuello.- rió.

-Bien, iré a buscar un pijama para ti y uno para mí.- sonrió.

-No es necesario, yo duermo en ropa interior.- dijo, mientras se quitaba su camiseta.

Francis lo miró y se quitó su camisa, ya no valía la pena seguir siendo vergonzoso frente a ese español. Cuando ambos llegaron a los pantalones, ambos divagaron, pero el primero que lo hizo fue el francés. Ya cuando quedaron ambos en ropa interior, se recostaron y miraron el techo.

-Bueno…- murmuró Antonio, quien por primera vez demostró algo de nervios.

-Buenas noches, Antonio.- dijo Francis, dándole la espalda y acomodándose para dormir.

-Sí, buenas noches Francis.- el español sonrió y se acomodó de espalda al francés, mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos.

Francis se quedó despierto, al menos 30 minutos, mientras Antonio se quedó dormido en menos de 5 minutos. El francés comenzó a pesar en la conducta de la persona que estaba a su lado, buscando explicaciones a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando sintió los brazos del ojí-verde en su torso. Al principio quiso retirarlo, pero después se acostumbró a que estuviese ahí y sin más, sintiendo la compañía de aquel hombre que al parecer tenía cariño hacia él, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo opinar al respecto?, ahora sabemos que Elizabeta forma parte del plan de Kat, en los próximos capítulos descubriremos más cosas :3 y ¡FRANCIS DEJÓ QUE ANTONIO DURMIERA CON ÉL! es extraño que no sean nada aún y haya pasado, pero bueno, espero que les guste el porqué e.e

Como siempre digo, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector. Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores, me hacen muy feliz :3 Ahora a comentar los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita: **Muchas gracias por pasarte a mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado :3 y sé lo que se siente saber que no muchos escriben sobre esta pareja, pero a mi me encanta y me atreví a escribir algo. Descuida, tengo muchas ideas y quizás escriba otro fic de esta pareja :3 Nos leemos pronto y espero te guste el capítulo~

**Atashi-sama: **Pues obviamente sería ir muy rápido al 1313 pero bueno XDDD con respecto al trabajo, como vez, ahora se cambió y es el secretario de Gil, aunque después veremos como reacciona Francis ante este hecho e.e y eso, espero te guste este capítulo~

Sin más que decir, esperen el siguiente capítulo con ansias.

Nos leemos pronto :3

Au revoir~


End file.
